filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Conan der Barbar
Conan der Barbar ist ein zum Genre des Barbarenfilms zählender Low-Fantasy-Film und Genreklassiker von 1982 nach Motiven von Robert E. Howard, der seit 1932 mehrere Kurzgeschichten und einen Roman über Conan der Cimmerier verfasste. Handlung Als Kind erlebt Conan, wie sein Dorf vom Schlangenkultführer Thulsa Doom und seinen Kriegern überfallen wird. Conans Eltern und der Rest seines Stammes werden vor seinen Augen getötet, er selbst und die anderen Kinder werden versklavt. Die harte Arbeit macht ihn stark. Nachdem er weiterverkauft wird, lässt sein neuer Herr ihn als Gladiator antreten. Nach vielen Siegen wird Conan freigelassen und zieht von nun an durch die Welt. Er befreit den Dieb Subotai und freundet sich mit diesem an. Als sie in einen Thulsa Dooms Schlangenkult zugehörigen Turm einbrechen wollen, lernen sie die Kriegerin und Diebin Valeria kennen, deren Liebe Conan gewinnt. Conan und seine Gefährten werden zum greisen König Osric geführt; dieser bittet sie um Hilfe, da seine Tochter Dooms Kult verfallen ist. Conan will sich an Thulsa Doom rächen und dringt allein in dessen Kultstätte ein. Er wird jedoch gefasst und an einem Baum gekreuzigt. Dem Tode nahe, wird Conan von Subotai gerettet und zum Magier Akiro gebracht. Dieser beschwört Geister, die Conans Leben retten, da Valeria ihnen ihr Leben verpfändet hat. Gemeinsam mit Valeria und Subotai dringt Conan ein zweites Mal in Thulsa Dooms Kultstätte ein und entführt Osrics Tochter. Conan und Subotai entkommen mit der Prinzessin zu Akiro, doch Valeria wird von Thulsa Doom getötet. Auf einer alten Begräbnisstätte stellen sich Conan und seine Gefährten einer Übermacht von Kultanhängern. In diesem Gefecht wird Conan fast getötet, doch rettet ihm die geisterhafte Erscheinung Valerias das Leben. Thulsa Doom entkommt dem Kampf, doch verfolgt ihn Conan allein zu dessen Kultstätte. Während einer Massenzeremonie enthauptet Conan Thulsa Doom. Desillusioniert verlassen dessen Anhänger daraufhin die Kultstätte, welche schließlich von Conan niedergebrannt wird. Hintergrund Der gesamte Film wurde in Spanien gedreht und zeigt Stein- und Wüstenlandschaften sowie schneebedeckte Wälder. Während die riesige Fronttreppe des Schlangentempels in der Berggegend von Agua Dulce errichtet wurde, nutzte das Filmteam für die Stadt Kulissen, die bereits 1970 für den Western El Condor gebaut worden waren.-jg- in: Das große TV Spielfilm Filmlexikon. Digitale-Bibliothek-Sonderband (CD-ROM-Ausgabe). Directmedia, Berlin 2006, ISBN 3-89853-036-1, S. 2436–2437. Weite Teile des Films kommen ohne Dialoge aus und werden statt dessen von Basil Poledouris' Filmmusik untermalt. Regie führte John Milius, das Drehbuch schrieb Oliver Stone. Das Budget lag bei umgerechnet über 100 Millionen DM. Der Film machte Arnold Schwarzenegger als Filmschauspieler weltbekannt. Zur Vorbereitung auf seine Rolle nahm er ein halbes Jahr lang Unterricht in Schwertkampf und Kendo. Das ermöglichte ihm schließlich, 90 Prozent aller Szenen des Films ohne Einsatz von Doubles zu spielen. Während dies aus versicherungstechnischen und gewerkschaftlichen Gründen in Hollywood niemals möglich gewesen wäre, nutzte man bei den Außenaufnahmen in Spanien die dortigen rechtlichen Freiräume. Der Film inspirierte das 2008 erschienene Computerspiel Age of Conan. Musik Die Musik, die im Film eine wichtige narrative Funktion hat, wurde von Basil Poledouris geschrieben und produziert. Es spielten Mitglieder des The Orchestra and Chorus di Santa Cecilia und The Radio Symphony of Rome unter der Leitung von Basil Poledouris. Die Orchestrierung geschah durch Greig McRitchie. Aufgenommen und abgemischt wurde der Score von Pedrego Savina und Frank Jones. Es kamen 90 Musiker zum Einsatz, und es sang ein Chor bestehend aus 24 Personen, wobei die Möglichkeit bestand, genau einmal Overdubbing zu nutzen. 1982 erschien eine LP bei Milan/MCA von etwa 48 Minuten Spielzeit. Ab 1984 CDs mit weiteren Auflagen 1992, 1999 und 2003. Varése Sarabande brachte Conan der Barbar mit Conan der Zerstörer ab 1992 heraus, wobei ersterer um etwa 20 Minuten erweitert wurde. Diese sind vergriffen. 2010 erschien eine Doppel-CD, auf der die vollständige, von den Prager Philharmonikern neu eingespielte und von James Fitzpatrick produzierte Filmmusik samt unveröffentlichtem Material enthalten ist, über Prometheus Records. 2012 wurde der Original Soundtrack von Intrada Records neu veröffentlicht. Die drei CDs enthalten die komplette Originalmusik, alternative Stücke sowie das MCA-Soundtrackalbum von 1982. Synchronisation Kritik Das Lexikon des internationalen Films beurteilte den Film als ein „in grauer Vorzeit angesiedeltes Fantasy-Spektakel, das diverse Mythen einarbeitet; technisch auf hohem Niveau, doch voller Gewalt, Blut und Menschenverachtung“. DVD-Headquarter kam hingegen zu dem Fazit: „Fantasy-Klassiker, der nicht nur Fans des Genres gefallen wird“. Das große TV Spielfilm Filmlexikon urteilte: „Trotz farbenprächtiger Kulissen, herrlicher Landschaftsaufnahmen und der archaisch-wuchtigen Musik von Basil Poledouris hinterlässt der Film einen zwiespältigen Eindruck. In vielen Szenen weist er eine entlarvende menschenverachtende und faschistoide Grundhaltung auf, die zu verbergen er sich noch nicht einmal bemüht.“-jg- in: Das große TV Spielfilm Filmlexikon. Digitale-Bibliothek-Sonderband (CD-ROM-Ausgabe). Directmedia, Berlin 2006, ISBN 3-89853-036-1, S. 2437- 2438. Die österreichische Tageszeitung Kurier kommentierte Arnold Schwarzeneggers schauspielerische Leistung in diesem Film in ihrer Ausgabe vom 3. September 1982 mit den Worten: „Ja, und unser Paradeösterreicher Arnold Schwarzenegger wird wohl auch keinen Oscar erhalten. Sein darstellerisches Können verschwindet hinter seinem weltanerkannten Muskelspiel“.Kurier vom 3. September 1982, S. 10. Ähnlich urteilt die Arbeiterzeitung: „Man muß dem weltprominenten Grazer immerhin das wahrhaft barbarische Talent zugestehen, im Kampf mit Rittern, Tod und Teufel niemals auch nur den leisesten Gesichtsausdruck aufkommen zu lassen“.[http://www.arbeiter-zeitung.at/cgi-bin/archiv/flash.pl?seite=19820903_A09;html=1 Freistilringer der Urzeit], Arbeiterzeitung, 3. September 1982, Seite 9. Von der Golden Raspberry Award Foundation wurde Schwarzenegger für die goldene Himbeere in der Kategorie Schlechtester Schauspieler nominiert.[http://www.razzies.com/asp/content/XcNewsPlus.asp?cmd=DETAIL A BRIEF HISTORY of THE RAZZIE® AWARDS]. Auszeichnungen Sandahl Bergman erhielt 1983 den zum letzten Mal vergebenen Golden Globe Award als Beste Nachwuchsdarstellerin sowie einen Saturn Award. Arnold Schwarzenegger wurde im selben Jahr für die Goldene Himbeere nominiert. Nachwirkung * Der Film erfuhr zwei Jahre später eine Fortsetzung unter dem Titel Conan der Zerstörer von Richard Fleischer. * Ein von John Milius verfasstes Drehbuch King Conan, das als offizieller dritter Teil der Kinofilmreihe geschrieben wurde, ist nie verfilmt worden. * 1997 übernahm Ralf Möller die Titelrolle in der gleichnamigen US-Fernsehserie Conan. Nach einer Staffel, bestehend aus 22 Episoden, wurde die Serie wieder eingestellt. * Die Produktionsunternehmen Paradox Entertainment und Nu Image/Millennium Films produzierten mit Conan eine Neuverfilmung von Conan der Barbar für das Studio Lionsgate. Die Produzenten hatten ein Budget von ca. 100 Millionen US-Dollar. Als Regisseur wurde zeitweilig Xavier Gens (''Hitman'') gehandelt.[http://www.worstpreviews.com/headline.php?id=7105&count=0 Xavier Gens to helm "Conan the Barbarian"]. Doch dann wurde aber der deutsche Regisseur Marcus Nispel für die Regie verpflichtet. Die erste Drehbuchfassung wurde von Thomas Dean Donnelly und Joshua Oppenheimer (''Sahara'') verfasstMichael Fleming, [http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117978859.html?categoryid=13&cs=1 Lionsgate leaps on "Conan"]. und soll enger als die früheren Filme der Originalvorlage von Robert E. Howard folgen.Michael Fleming, [http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117970116.html?categoryid=1238&cs=1 Millennium wins rights to "Conan"]. Das Filmskript King Conan von John Milius, das einst als weitere Fortsetzung der ursprünglichen Conan-Filme geschrieben wurde, wurde für die Neuverfilmung nicht berücksichtigt.Ain't It Cool News: [http://www.aintitcool.com/node/35247 By Crom! $100 million CONAN movie outta Lionsgate?]. Dirk Blackman und Howard McCain entwickelten eine zweite Drehbuchfassung.Jay A. Fernandez & Carolyn Giardina, [http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/content_display/film/news/e3i84d286596a535ecf154a2af8d3c57242 "Conan unsheathed at Lionsgate"], in: The Hollywood Reporter (online), 13. August 2008. Der 3D-Film kam 2011 in die Kinos. Die Hauptrolle übernahm Jason Momoa. * Im Oktober 2012 gaben Universal Studios bekannt, mit The Legend Of Conan einen weiteren Film über Conan den Cimmerier drehen zu wollen, wobei die Produktion trotz des finanziellen Desasters aus dem Jahr 2011 abermals Frederik Malmberg überlassen wird. Allerdings handelt es sich dabei nicht um eine Fortsetzung von Conan, sondern von Conan der Barbar. Arnold Schwarzenegger soll aus diesem Grund wieder die Hauptrolle des Conan übernehmen. Chris Morgan, der ebenfalls als Produzent des kommenden Films gelistet wird, hat hierfür die Handlung ersonnen, die Motive des bisher unverfilmten Drehbuches von John Milius mit dem Titel King Conan aufgreifen soll. Weblinks * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filmtitel 1982 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Actionfilm Kategorie:Abenteuerfilm Kategorie:Fantasyfilm